Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages
by Transmer
Summary: Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédente et l'auteur.
1. Chap 1 : Renoncement

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : F-Yaoï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 01 : Renoncement.

_Quelque part, dans un château d'un blanc nacré._

**Odd :** Waouh, chouette barque ! Par contre, la déco est moyenne.

**Ulrich :** En fait, je crois pas qu'on soit là pour parler de ça...

**F.Y. :** Je confirme. Bon, passons au vif du sujet : vos réactions pour cet essai en matière de fanfic'.

**Odd :** T'as encore du boulot hein. Parce que deux mois pour écrire quatre chapitre, c'est pas terrible.

**F.Y. :** Moins de deux mois !

**Odd :** Ah, oui, pardon : 59 jours (sur 61). Et tout ça pour un gros blocage sur une scène érotique...

**F.Y. :** BREF ! Ulrich, t'en pense quoi toi ?

**Ulrich :** ... *lève une pancarte avec écrit : J'ai écoulé mon quota de mots dans la fanfic', donc je peux plus parler.*

**F.Y. :** Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'idée de faire des fanfic' sur des séries avec beaucoup de personnages qui parlent peu ?!

**Odd :** Peut être parce que toi même tu écrit plus que tu ne parles ?

**F.Y. :** Moui, peut être... sinon, ça vous plait comme couple ?

**Odd :** Bah ouais tiens. Eh, tu me refiles pas à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ulrich hein !

**F.Y. :** Euh...

**Odd :** Quoi "euh..." ?

**F.Y. :** Rien, rien. Rien du tout, je t'assure !

**Odd :** Mouais... Et sinon, c'est quoi tes prochaines fanfic' ?

**F.Y. :** Bah là, je vais faire les deux one-shot, Dure vie que celle de Majordome (sur Batman) et Petit détressant pour grand patron éreinté (sur Code Lyoko). Mais je sais encore pas dans quel ordre...

**Odd :** La notre d'abord !

**F.Y. :** T'as l'air pressé...

**Odd :** Bah oui, j'ai envie de re-coucher avec mon Ulrich parce que là, je suis resté sur ma faim...

**F.Y. :** Ouais bah on verra hein. Bon, sur ce, je repars écrire. Et me déconcentrez pas ! *s'en va.*

**Odd :** Déjà ? Bah l'aura pas été long, le premier chapitre des réactions...


	2. Chap 2 : dure vie que celle de majordome

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 02 :Dure vie que celle de majordome.

**Robin :** Waouh, chouette baraque !

**Batman :** Alfred.

**Alfred :** Monsieur ?

**Batman :** Ce manoir est plus grand que le manoir Wayne.

**Alfred :** Effectivement, monsieur.

**Batman :** il faut que je l'achète !

**Robin :** Ça y est, le coté milliardaire prend le dessus ! Tous aux abris !

**Odd :** Oh, c'que vous pouvez être bruyants ! Z'êtes pas tout seuls je vous signale !

**Ulrich :** ...

**Batman :** Vous êtes les propriétaires ? Combien, le manoir ?

**Odd :** Non, on est des locataires... Comme vous en fait... Le prix, c'est avec l'auteur qu'il faut discuter...

**F.Y. :** Quelqu'un à dit le mot "prix" ? *très intéressé*

**Robin :** C'est pas possible d'être avare à ce point ! O.O

**Batman :** Combien ?

**F.Y. :** Plus que tu pourras me payer... Mais on est pas là pour parler de ça ! Vos réactions, les nouveaux arrivants !

**Robin :** J'ai mal, et va falloir que tu comprenne le concept du viol : c'est pas toléré !

**F.Y. :** Viol, viol, tout de suite les grands mots...

**Alfred :** Il n'était pas consentant, donc techniquement parlant, c'est bien un viol...

**Robin :** Ce qui t'as pas empêché d'y participer...

**Odd :** J'veux pas dire, mais tu véhicule de drôles d'idée dans tes fanfic' : nous on se sert pas de capotes, eux ils se violent... T'étonne pas si tes lecteurs finissent en tôles...

**F.Y. :** Mais euh ! Vous vous allez vous faire dépister, c'est un bon truc ça. Et pis bien sûr qu'il faut se protéger et pas commettre de viol, c'est évident.

**Robin :** Alors pourquoi tu nous le fait faire ?!

**F.Y. :** Bah pasque c'est des fanfic', ça cause pas de problème, du moins pas trop.

**Robin :** Eh ! Et nous alors ?! Tu connais la Déclaration des Droits du Personnage fictif ?

**F.Y. :** Non, et je veux pas connaître, sous peine de quoi la moitié de mes fics disparaissent...

**Odd :** La moitié ?! Me dit pas qu'Ulrich et moi aussi on va subir un viol ou autre ?! Hein ?

**F.Y. :** Bah... euh... c'est à dire que... en fait... normalement... si tout ce passe bien... non, pas de viol ! Content ?

**Odd :** Mouais *se méfie*

**Robin :** Au passage, on s'éloigne du sujet. Bon, les réactions des deux autres, ils ont aimé, on avait deviné. La suite, c'est quoi ?

**F.Y. :** T'essaies de boucler ce chapitre vite fait ou quoi ? O.O Bref, la suite : normalement, c'est encore Code Lyoko, le one-shot Petit déstressant pour grand patron éreinté (vive les longs titres...). Mais j'hésite avec autre chose donc je sais pas trop. J'ai une autre fanfic' en tête qui serait un one-shot aussi. donc sondage : on retrouve les deux autres de Code Lyoko ou de nouveaux personnages ?

**Odd :** Nous, nous, nous !

**Ulrich :** Nous.

**Robin :** Des nouveaux ! J'en ai marre d'être seul dans le rôle du violé...

**Odd :** Moi aussi je suis violet... *mort de rire*

**Ulrich :** Odd...

**Batman :** le manoir, le manoir. Ah, c'est pas ça ? Bon bah des nouveaux...

**F.Y. :** 2 voix pour Code Lyoko, 2 voix pour la nouveauté... Alfred, tu départage ?

**Alfred :** Eh bien, si maître Bruce m'autorise à voter, je suis pour les nouveaux aussi.

**F.Y. :** Bon bah adjugé vendu... Donc on se retrouve après...

**Robin :** Eh, attend, c'est qui de quoi tes nouveaux ? Et c'est quel titre ?

**F.Y. :** Pour le titre, j'en sais encore rien... Oui, je sais, sans commentaires. Quand aux persos, sans vous donner les noms, ce sont des personnages de ma série de jeu préféré : Golden Sun *bave*.

**Tous :** connaît pas.

**F.Y. :** Bande d'incultes ! Ignares ! Malpolis !

**Robin :** c'est quoi le rapport ?

**F.Y. :** Bon, vous me saoulez... Bref, prochaine fic donc, Je sais pas quel titre, avec les personnages de Golden Sun : Obscure Aurore ! A la prochaine, et vous cinq, là, pas de bêtises hein !


	3. Chap 3 : Les tourments du Prince

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 03 :Les tourments du Prince.

**Haru :** Vache, cet endroit réduit le palais d'Ayutaï au rang de maisonnette...

**Robin :** Raaah mais c'est fini cette invasion de richards ?!

**Haru :** Bonjour à toi aussi, ça va très bien, merci pour l'accueil chaleureux...

**Odd :** Oh, j'aime ton humour toi.

**Ulrich :** Odd !

**Matt :** Pas touche, je l'ai, je le garde.

**Odd :** Bon, bon, okay, okay...

**Batman :** Tiens, les nouveaux, enfin...

**F.Y. :** Ça veut dire quoi ce "enfin" ? è.é

**Batman :** Que toi qui était tout fier d'avoir écrit la dernière fanfic' d'un coup parce que c'était un one-shot, t'as bloqué pendant au moins 5 jours sur un autre one-shot... Mais bon, je dit ça, je dit rien...

**F.Y. :** Ouais bah dis rien, ça vaudra mieux. Pis merde, j'y peut rien, à la base il devait y avoir une autre scène mais j'ai pas réussi à bien la casser alors elle est passée à la trappe...

**Haru :** Ouais d'ailleurs j'ai une réclamation à faire : pourquoi on a pas eu droit à notre partie de jambes en l'air nous, hein ?

**F.Y. :** Pasque j'ai pas réussi à la placer -'. Et aussi parce que tu es trop pur et trop jeune pour ça, mon cher Haru *tente de se rattraper*.

**Haru :** Alors je proteste ! Ou tu nous met une scène, ou je t'interdit d'en mettre une dans les autres fanfic !

**Odd :** J'suis d'accord, c'est un crime ce que t'as fait !

**F.Y. :** Bon, mettons les choses au clair une fois pour toute. Premièrement, faudrait vous décider : quand y a du viol, vous gueulez, quand il se passe rien, vous gueulez aussi, y a un moment faut choisir !

**Odd :** c'est simple, des scènes d'amour avec consentement (et sentiments) !

**F.Y. :** Deuxièmement, Haru, t'as beau être un prince, ici, "la loi c'est moi", comme n'aurait pas dit Louis XIV [si mes souvenirs sont correct, il y a controverse sur le fait qu'il ai dit cette phrase... Voilà, c'était la minute d'intelligence du jour, maintenant on peut retourner aux conneries XD]. Troisièmement, crois moi bien que je voulais caser une phrase du genre "t'as défloré un prince, bravo" alors je peut t'assurer de ma volonté qu'il y ai eu cette scène, comme quoi on écrit pas que ce que l'on veut, suffit de voir cette discussion... Dernièrement, ce château est bien foutu, il y a des chambres... Et insonorisés qui plus est.

**Haru :** Matt, suis moi. Salut tout le monde !

**F.Y. :** Eh ! Attendez, donnez moi au moins vos impressions avant de part... trop tard... Bon, les autres, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

**Odd :** Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour résumer en un mot : soft. Trop soft. Trop de soft tue le soft...

**F.Y. :** Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée...

**Odd :** C'est quoi la suiteuh ? *grand sourire*

**F.Y. :** La suite ? Eh bien ce ne sera PAS Petit déstréssant pour grand patron éreinté, avec Odd et Ulrich de Code Lyoko. Sur ce, je vous laisse, la philo m'appelle.

**Odd :** Comment ça, "ce ne sera pas" ?! Eh ! T'y crois pas, il est déjà partit...

**Robin :** Ce type à le don de fuir, c'est dingue...


	4. Chap 4 : Petit déstressant pour grand

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 04 :Petit déstressant pour grand patron éreinté.

**Odd :** Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et (surtout) messieurs, j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous présenter l'homme qui écrit deux fois moins vite que son ombre, j'ai nommé ï !

**F.Y. :** Oh, ça va hein ! Stop à l'ironie.

**Odd :** Quelle ironie ? Tu veut que je te rappelle depuis quand t'as pas écrit une ligne de fanfic' ? 2 mois et demi, quand même !

**F.Y. :** Oui bah y avait le lycée, tout ça...

**Odd :** Et la fin des vacances, à quelques jours de la rentrée, alors que tes devoirs sont encore pas fait, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

**F.Y. :** Maieuh ! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, d'abord !

**Odd :** Bah justement ! C'est quoi ce truc que tu nous à pondu ?!

**F.Y. :** Bah quoi, t'es pas content ? C'est pourtant toi qui à insisté pour que j'écrive ça en priorité.

**Odd :** J'ai insisté pour que t'écrive une belle fanfiction sur Ulrich et moi, à la manière de Renoncement.

**F.Y. :** Bah oui, c'est pas le cas ?

**Odd :** Nan ! D'où je suis devenu un prostitué dépressif ?! C'est quoi ce scénario ?!

**F.Y. :** Ouais bah écoute, t'es pas content, c'est pareil. C'est moi qui décide.

**Odd :** Mais c'est pas tes personnages !

**F.Y. :** Oui, comme c'est dit dans tout les disclaimer. Mais c'est au moins mon scénario, un point c'est tout. Et tait toi ou j'improvise une death-fic !

**Odd :** ... * trop outré pour arriver à prononcer un mot*

**F.Y. :** Et les autres, z'en avez pensé quoi ?

**Ulrich :** Je me voit pas en grand patron.

**Batman :** tu peut pas faire la même chose, mais avec moi comme patron de Wayne Industries, Alfred comme secrétaire et Robin comme prostitué ?

**Robin :** Eh ! Ça va pas là tête ?!

**F.Y. :** Euh... Perso, ça m'inspire moins.

**Batman :** Pff !

**Robin :** Ouf.

**Alfred :** Dommage.

**Haru :** Eh ! Et nous, on a quand notre scène d'amour fusionnel ?! Pasque Odd et Ulrich en ont eu deux, mais Matt et moi, que dalle hein !

**Matt :** *Hoche la tête pour signifier son approbation, décidément toujours aussi peu causant*

F.Y. : Mais, Haru, mon p'tit archer chéri - car oui, sur ma partie, Haru est archer (même si ça risque malheureusement de ne plus durer) et je le préfère comme ça, donc c'est mon p'tit archer, point barre. Qui plus est, il à su toucher mon cœur d'une flèche d'amour, tel Cupidon... mais je m'égare -, je t'ai déjà dit que vous étiez trop pur, que j'arrivais pas à vous écrive dans une telle scène. Et pourtant que j'avais l'idée d'une suite pour Les Tourments du Prince.

**Haru :** "Avais" ?! Pourquoi t'as abandonné ?

**F.Y. :** Bah, manque d'élément... Je sais pas ce que devient Matt à la fin de Golden Sun : Obscure Aurore, donc j'ai pas voulu me lancer dans une suite où j'aurais du inventer le sort de son père, vos retrouvailles, ton sort etc. Cela dit, s'il y a une suite - et j'espère qu'il y aura une suite - qui me laisse une bonne marche de manœuvre, vous aurez votre suite, tout les deux, et votre scène. Et normalement, dans le palis d'Ayutaï, rien que ça !

**Haru :** *A genoux, en train de supplier les frère Takahashi et leurs associés* Faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites qu'il y ai...

**F.Y. :** Sinon, peut être que si je m'ennuie, après avoir écrit tous mes autres projet, je ferai la suite même sans nouveau jeu, mais n'y compte pas trop...

**Haru :** *continue de prier les développeurs de Camelot* Faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites...

**Matt :** *Prend les épaules d'Haru et le soutien dans sa prière - qui ne rend pas 200 Pv par la foi*

**F.Y :** Mouais, bon, passons.

**Odd :** *A fini d'être outré* Moi j'espère que tu vas réparer notre injustice flagrante dans ta prochaine fic' ! Surtout qu'il y en a encore deux de Code Lyoko en projet !

**F.Y. :** Bah écoute... l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit ! Nan pasque la prochaine fic' sera encore un one-shot, normalement avec des nouveaux personnages, sûrement de Pirates des Caraïbes (mais certainement pas du Jack/Will, Jack/Norington, Will/Norington ou autres comme j'ai pu voir sur le net pasque je déteste ces couples. En fait, même si j'adore le yaoï, je trouve que ça le fait pas avec les personnages principaux de PDC...), à savoir Beckett que je vais pouvoir bien humilier et Mercer. Quand aux deux projets dont tu parles, tu risque de ne pas aimer du tout le premier et de ne pas tellement apprécier le second...

**Odd :** Quoi ? Comment ça ?! Eh, te barre pas ! Reviens ici, espèce de lâche ! Ulrich, fait quelque chose !

**Ulrich :** Que veut-tu que je fasse, il est seigneur et maître ici. Mais je suis sûr que ce sera pas si terrible que ça, et puis on peut toujours s'aimer à notre façon dans ce château blanc...

**Jeremy :** Profitez en bien...

**Odd :** Jeremy, qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? Non seulement t'est mentionné qu'une ou deux fois dans chaque fic' de Code Lyoko mais en plus à chaque fois tu finis avec Aelita, donc pourquoi t'es dans ce palais du yaoï ?

J**eremy :** Patience, j'y habiterait officiellement bientôt... Enfin, après la création d'Amour libre... Et puis, pas besoin d'être homo ou bi pour venir ici, suffit d'être un personnage de l'un des univers des fanfictions. Sisi peut venir aussi hein, par exemple, de même que le Joker ou un autre personnage de Golden Sun.

**Odd :** D'où tu sais tout ça encore ?!

**Jeremy :** J'ai piraté le cerveau de ce cher ï, et je sais ce qui va se passer dans toutes les fanfictions prévues ! Ce qui me plait pas forcément d'ailleurs...

**Odd :** Dit moi tout sur les deux autre fanfictions de Code Lyoko, par pitié.

**Jeremy :** Euh, ça va p'tet pas trop le faire...

**Robot d'Interception de Spoil (RSI) :** Veuillez ne rien dévoiler, sous peine de subir une décharge de taser *voix électronique*.

**Jeremy :** Tiens, d'où il sort celui-là. Eh, viens là que je te démonte !

**RSI :** Maman, au secours *voix électronique*

**Odd :** Pourquoi Einstein me fait penser à un scientifique fou qui veut disséquer un être humain ?


	5. Chap 5 : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 05 : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Odd :** T'y crois pas, t'as eu un délai de moins d'un mois ! Belle progression.

**F.Y. :** Fiche moi la paix, j'écris quand je veut, et surtout quand je peut.

**Odd :** Bah justement, non. Regarde, t'as écrit les trois quarts de tes fanfic' la veille d'un DS, où au lieu de faire un DM en catastrophe, toujours quand tu manque de temps.

**F.Y. :** Je sais, et ça me fait bien chier, alors tire pas sur l'ambulance, tu veut ?! J'y peux rien, quand j'ai du temps, j'ai pas envie d'écrire.

**Greed :** Hem-hem. Euh, on fait quand notre entrée, nous ?

**F.Y. :** T'as pas d'entrée à faire, tu passe le seuil de la porte et tu te laisse accueillir.

**Odd :** Salut.

**Ulrich :** 'lut.

**Alfred :** Enchanté, messieurs.

**Greed :** Salut les gars ! Dites, c'est qui le proprio ?

**F.Y :** Moi. Et, avant que tu demandes, non tu n'auras pas tout le manoir, juste une chambre et des domestiques.

**Odd :** Mais une chambre grand luxe, avec un lit immense et plein d'ustensiles...

**F.Y. :** Eh, où sont Haru, Matt, Bat' et Robin ?

**Odd :** Occupés à copuler, si tu veut tout savoir...

**F.Y. :** Attendez, je vais pas me retrouver seul avec un mariole, un muet et un majordome pour faire les réactions quand même ?!

**Odd :** T'es sûr que les autres sont mieux ?

**F.Y. :** ... Non...

**Envy :** Assez ! J'en ai marre ! Quelqu'un va me dire pourquoi j'ai les mains prises dans un bloc de béton et le corps truffé d'aiguilles ?!

**F.Y. :** T'as du comprendre que je peut pas te saquer, non ? Donc, t'es juste là en tant que jouet, vide-couille quoi. Et pas pour buter tout le monde. Alors tu va rester bien sagement enfermé dans la chambre de Greed et basta. Mais avant, vu que je suis obligé, ta réa' à propos de la fic' ?

**Envy :** Bah tiens, je l'adore ! Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Je la déteste, évidement !

**F.Y. :** Bon bah parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais. *claque des doigts* Domestique, allez l'enfermer dans la chambre, et bâillonnez le. Non, pas toi Alfred.

**Groupe de majordomes :** A vos ordres, maître.

**Envy :** T'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, tu verras, j'te ferais la pe... mhmmhmhmhmhmhm !

**Greed :** Bon débarras.

**Lin :** Minute ! Pourquoi t'as pas précisé qu'ici, Greed à récupéré, par l'opération du Saint Esprit, son propre corps ? Je veut pas qu'il couche avec des hommes avec le mien. Il est réservé à Lanfan !

**F.Y. :** Bah voilà, tu l'as précisé. Et on a pas besoin de ta vie. Ah, avant de partir, réaction.

**Lin :** Bah, bien fait pour Envy, pour une fois qu'il est dans le rôle de la victime.

**Odd :** Je suis d'accord.

**Ulrich :** Idem.

**Alfred :** Tout à fait.

**Greed :** *hoche la tête*

**F.Y. :** Bon bah voilà, réactions, c'est fait. Je peut aller réviser pour mon DS de philo de demain.

**Odd :** Minute papillon. T'avais pas dit qu'on aurait normalement une fic sur Pirates des Caraïbes ?

**F.Y. :** Ah, Le Secret du Lord... Bah je l'avais commencé mais j'ai galèré et tout effacé donc je la reprendrais quand j'arriverais à l'écrire correctement. Mais depuis le temps, t'as bien du te rendre compte qu'il faut pas se fier à mes prévisions pour la fic' suivante, non ?

**Odd :** Ouais, mais ça m'empêche pas de te demander laquelle serait la prochaine.

**F.Y. :** Je pense attaquer celle sur Harry Potter, ou retenter celle sur PDC. Ou alors craquer et faire celle sur Golden Sun : L'Âge Perdu que je voulais faire en dernier.

**Odd :** Tu te rend compte qu'en donnant les titres de trois projets sur cinq, tu ne répond pas du tout à la question : quelle serait la prochaine fanfic' ?

**F.Y. :** Bah parie sur l'une des deux première, y a de grandes chances.

**Greed :** Bonne idée, parions, que je récolte de quoi te forcer à me léguer le manoir... *chuchote à l'oreille de F.Y.* Allez, tu peu bien me dire sur laquelle des deux je doit tout miser, non.

**F.Y. :** Greed... Allez, à la prochaine avec normalement une fic' magique ! Avec l'habituel couple Malefoy/Potter... Mais pas Drago/Harry, hé hé !


	6. Chap 6 : Regrets

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 06 : Regrets.

**Odd :** Encore un mois d'attente...

**F.Y. :** Oui Odd, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Bon, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit notre nouveau couple : Kazu et Hiro !

**Kazu :** Euh, salut.

**Hiro :** Encore un endroit louche d'où on peut pas sortir, j'en ai marre.

**F.Y. :** C'était bien la peine d'imaginer un manoir pareil...

**Robin :** C'est sûr que pour les trois richards que sont Bruce, Haru et Greed, ton manoir est génial, mais pour les gens normaux, moins !

**Kazu et Hiro :** *s'échangent un regard, tout pâle* Vous avez dit... Greed ?!

**Greed :** Lui même, camarades ! Je suis l'avarice personnifiée. Je veut l'argent ! Je veut les femmes ! Je veut être reconnu ! Je veut la gloire ! Je veut posséder tout ce que ce monde peut m'offrir ! Et surtout, je veux... la v...

**F.Y. :** C'est bon, on a compris, arrête ton baratin (pour ceux qui veulent retrouver la suite, tome 7 de FMA). Bon, rassurez vous les gars, même si c'est bien le péché de l'avarice, rien à voir avec le "procès" de Judge.

**Kazu et Hiro :** Ouf !

**F.Y. :** Sinon, vous deux, idées, impressions ?

**Hiro :** Bah, je voit pas trop ce que je fout là quoi... J'apparaît à peine dans la fic'...

**Kazu :** Mais elle est centrée sur toi et sur ce que je ressent pour toi *regard tendre*... Par contre, je trouve que je met bien longtemps à mourir, ça fait mal tu sais !

**F.Y. :** Bah non, jamais essayé. Pourtant je suis dépressif, mais pas suicidaire. disons que je garde le maigre espoir que la vie me réservera encore quelques (rares) moments de joie... Par contre, je jour où la mort se pointe, je me barre pas. Mais bref, sinon ?

**Kazu :** Sortez les mouchoirs ! Mais j'aime bien, on me rend hommage, j'adore. Finalement, c'est pas si mal d'avoir une mort dramatique...

**Greed :** Eh ! Moi aussi je suis mort, et pourtant j'ai pas droit à un vibrant et poignant hommage, moi ! C'est pasqu'il est vraiment gay, hein, avoue ? Pff.

**F.Y. :** Rassure toi, Greedy, je te rend hommage chaque jour par mon comportement, t'es quand même celui des sept péchés capitaux dont je suis le plus proche. Tu me verrais quand je vois un billet, tu serait fier de moi...

**Greed :** Ah, j'aime mieux ça.

**Envy :** *saucissonné* Moi aussi je suis crevé, alors pourquoi j'ai pas d'hommage non plus ?! Et me fait pas croire que tu envie tous les jours.

**F.Y. :** Nan mais toi je t'aime pas alors tu dégage.

**Batman :** Il se trouve que Robin et moi sommes mort plusieurs fois, et tu ne nous déteste pas et tu ne sauve pas les gens tout les jours...

**F.Y. :** Si je pouvais jouer au héros, il y aurait moins de sérials killers encore en vie... Mais j'ai pas les moyens, malheureusement. Et vous êtes ressuscités plus d'une fois, comme tous les super héros alors hein, silence.

**Batman :** Beuh...

**F.Y. :** C'est ça, boude, mais dans ton coin. Bon, on peut en revenir au début, à savoir les impressions sur cette nouvelle fanfic' ?

**Kazu :** Comme je l'ai dit, je souffre et c'est à faire pleurer, sinon j'aime bien. En plus, maintenant je peut profiter de mon Hiro ici...

**Hiro :** J'aime bien aussi, mis à part que c'est trop triste, snif. Oh, Kazu...

**Kazu :** Hiro...

**Hiro :** Kazu...

**Kazu :** Je t'aime...

**Hiro :** Moi aussi...

**Kazu :** Embrassons nous !

**F.Y. :** Stop ! Y a des mineurs ici. Bah, vous deux déjà, Odd et Ulrich et Haru et Matt.

**Haru :** Haru et Matt qui n'ont toujours pas eu leur scène !

**F.Y. :** Bref ! J'ai déjà dit qu'il me fallait savoir ce que vous devenez dans un éventuel Golden Sun 4. Et même si tous les mineurs de cette salle ne seront pas choqués par un baiser, y a assez de chambres pour faire ça ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un pauvre célibataire névrosé parmi vous...

**Haru :** Pauvre chou... allez, retourne à ton autre fic pour te consoler...

**Odd :** T'est sur un autre fic en même temps ? Laquelle ?

**F.Y. :** Celle sur Harry Potter (enfin, son fils), dont j'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres et que j'aurais continué ce soir si je n'avais pas été pris d'une soudaine envie de pleurer Kazu (due à l'achat ce week-end de Judge 4, sorti la semaine dernière ; pub powa). Mais je m'y remet très vite.

**Odd :** Donc j'ai failli gagner mon pari. Ah, c'est rageant !

**F.Y. :** Vous avez pariés sur ma prochaine fic' ?! T'y crois pas !

**Odd :** Eh, me pique pas mon expression ! T'y crois pas !

**F.Y. :** Paris interdit dans ce manoir, je récupère toutes les sommes mises en jeu !

**Greed :** On a joués que pour la gloire, à part Batman, c'est que des fauchés ici !

**F.Y. :** Bah je récupère la gloire ! J'en manque...

**Odd :** On avait remarqués... Bon, va écrire ta fanfic', qu'on passe à la suivante et ce jusqu'à celle sur Code Lyoko.

**F.Y. :** C'est pas pour tout de suite hein...

**Odd :** Raison de plus pour que tu retourne à ton clavier pronto !

**F.Y. :** Non mais tu va pas me mettre à la porte de mon... propre manoir ! Bah si, il à osé... Bon bah je retourne à mes sorciers moi...


	7. Chap 7 : Il suffit d'une phrase

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 07 : Il suffit d'une phrase.

**F.Y. :** Yo ho tout le monde, c'est moi !

**Odd :** Pincez-moi je rêve, il est revenu !

**F.Y. :** Roh, ça va hein !

**Odd :** Haru, ça fait combien de temps qu'il a pas publié ?

**Haru :** 85 jours, précisément.

**F.Y. :** C'est faut, j'ai crée la FAQ il y a moins d'un mois !

**Odd :** Je ne pense pas que trois ligne tapées en quelques minutes puissent valoir quelque chose...

**F.Y. :** Bref ! En attendant, je viens d'achever une nouvelle fic, sur Code Lyoko !

**Odd :** Yes ! Vite, un ordi !

**Jeremy :** Euh, minute là ! Laquelle ?

**F.Y. :** Bah le one-shot Il suffit d'une phrase, pourquoi ?

**Jeremy :** Oh...

**Odd :** Eh, Einstein, c'est quoi ce "oh" ?! T'as pas l'air content...

**Jeremy :** Ah, si, moi je suis content, il m'arrive rien dans celui-là. Par contre, toi et Ulrich risquez de ne pas l'être...

**Odd :** Quoi ?! *file lire*

**Ulrich :** Jeremy, raconte moi tout.

**Jeremy :** Ah, non, ça je peux pas. Si je spoil je meurs !

**F.Y. :** Tout juste, niark niark niark...

**Envy :** Sadique !

**F.Y. :** Oh la ferme toi ! Retourne te faire violer, que tu ai enfin c'que tu mérite !

**William :** Euh, je fais mon entrée quand, moi ?

**F.Y. :** Quand tu veux mais tu la fait en silence ! Tiens, en passant, tes impressions ?

**William :** la déco est inexistante, trop sobre, tout est blanc, ça manque franchement de couleur. Et il faut un plan.

**F.Y. :** Pas sur le manoir, sur la fic !

**William :** Aaaaah. J'aime bien, j'aime beaucoup même.

**F.Y. :** Tant mieux, au moins un. Non parce que...

**Odd :** C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ?!

**F.Y. :** Odd, calme toi, c'est chiant à lire et à écrire, les majuscules.

**Odd :** Non mais d'où je sort avec William moi ?

**Ulrich :** Quoi ?!

**Odd :** Change moi ça tout de suite ! Ou efface !

**F.Y. :** Hors de question !

**Odd :** Ce n'était pas une question !

**Jeremy :** Calmez vous ! Vous avez pas vu avec qui vous sortirez dans Amour libre... Et puis vous pouvez faire un trio ici, non ?

**Odd :** Mouais, pas faux. Attends une minute, il se passe quoi dans Amour libre ?!

**Jeremy :** Euh, euh... Ah, Haru et Matt, vous savez que votre fiction à non pas une mais deux suites de prévues ?

**Haru :** C'est vrai ?

**F.Y. :** Jeremy, t'avais pas mieux pour détourner la conversation ? Moi qui voulais leur annoncer moi même...

**Jeremy :** En même temps, le temps est toujours le même... Toujours un brouillard super épais...

**F.Y. :** Bref. Oui, c'est vrai.

**Haru et Matt :** Youpi !

**Kazu :** Cependant, une suite ne veut pas nécessairement dire une scène X...

**Haru :** *se tourne vers F.Y. avec un regard diabolique* T'as intérêt à mettre une scène, si tu veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

**F.Y. :** Kazu, tu pouvais pas te taire, non ?!

**Kazu :** Nan ! Nous non plus on a pas eu de scène, on a même pas eu un baiser...

**F.Y. :** J'y peux rien si tu t'est pendu haut et court avant de faire quoi que ce soit !

**Kazu :** Pff, toujours des bonnes excuses...

**Greed :** Heum-heum ! Vu que tout part en vrille, là, on peut savoir quelle sera ta prochaine publication ?

**F.Y. :** Bah je suis toujours au milieu de la fic sur Harry Potter mais comme elle est encore assez longue, je vais peut être l'entrecouper des quelques one-shot Golden Sun qui attendent...

**Haru :** Avec au moins une scène !

**F.Y. :** Ouais, ouais.

**Jeremy :** Ouf, Amour libre ne viendra pas de si tôt alors !

**F.Y. :** Bah non, hors de question d'attaquer une autre fic à chapitre sans avoir vidé un peu mon bureau de celle entamé et des fichiers vierges des one-shot...

**Haru :** Du coup, on aura quand des nouveaux ?

**F.Y. :** Très bonne question. Eh bien, avec la fin de Étrange génétique, puis avec le troisième one shot de Golden Sun, et enfin avec les deux fictions à chapitres, tout à la fin de mes projets...

**Haru :** Traduction : dans très, très, très longtemps.

**F.Y. :** Boucles la, Haru, ou je renonce à mon intention d'attaquer de ce pas la suite des Tourments du Prince.

**Haru :** Chef oui chef !

**F.Y. :** Repos ! Et surtout pour moi, je suis crevé...

**Robin :** T'es en vacances !

**F.Y. :** Bah justement, je suis encore plus crevé que pendant les journées de lycée. Enfin, maintenant c'est fini le lycée ! Et je te signale que je bosse pendant les vacances. Deux boulots, oui monsieur !

**Robin :** De quoi arrondir les fins de mois... C'est sûr que c'est pas tes fanfic' qui vont te rapporter cher...

**F.Y. :** Ferme la, tout le monde se fait pas entretenir par un multi milliardaire sexy !

**Robin :** Oh le pauvre chou...

**Greed :** Stop ! Je sens que ça va dégénérer alors on va arrêter là, se dire au revoir gentiment et ne revenir que quand tout le monde se sera calmé...

**Robin :** Oh, mais on aura le temps de se calmer... pendant les six mois qu'il faudra attendre avant un nouvel écrit !

**Haru :** CA SUFFIT ! Bruce, tu récupère ton chiant, et toi, auteur à la manque, tu retournes derrière ton clavier fisa.

**F.Y. :** Mais...

**Haru :** Dehors ! Bien, chers lecteurs, fidèles et nombreux, nous allons nous quitter temporairement ici, mais nous nous retrouverons bientôt ! Et on se retrouvera pour n'importe quelle sortie, vu que cet empoté de F.Y. ne suit jamais ses plans... Bref, à la prochaine !


End file.
